tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mouser Raid
Mouser Raid ist die 2. Folge von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Dark Times. Handlung Einige Wochen nach dem Kampf mit dem Shredder und dem Ableben von Splinter befinden sich die Turtles mal wieder in ihrem Versteck. Raphael versucht vergeblich seine leeren Flaschen abzuwerfen, Donatello schaut mit Michelangelo, der noch etwas bekifft ist Fernsehen schaut und Leonardo Trainiert wie jeden Tag sehr hart und konzentriert. Alles läuft eigentlich ab so wie immer, bis auf einmal die Erde beginnt zu beben. Raphael: Was geht denn jetzt ab? Michelangelo: Ist das eine Art Erdbeben? Donatello: In New York? Raphael rennt in den Trainingsraum, wo Leonardo im Moment gegen eine Horde von kleinen Robotern Kämpft. Raphael: Was zur Hölle? Was sind das für Teile? Leonardo: Wenn ich das wüsste Bruder.. Einige dieser Roboter springen Raphael, dieser schaltet sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit aus. Währenddessen werden auch Michelangelo und Donatello von den Robotern angegriffen, werden aber recht schnell von beiden ausgeschaltet. Donatello beginnt einer der zerstörten Roboter genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Donatello: Das sind doch.. die Rattenfänger von dem berühmten Baxter Stockman. Michelangelo: Baxter wer? Donatello: Das ist der farbige Wissenschaftler den wir mit seiner Assistentin vor einer Stunde im Fernsehen gesehen haben. Michelangelo: Achso der Typ.. aber wieso nimmt der mit den Viechern unser Versteck auseinander? Donatello: Hm.. ich weiß es nicht es könnte unter Umständen Zufall sein. Michelangelo: Das glaube ich nicht.. Weitere Mouser gelangen durch mehrere Löcher in der Wand zu den beiden Brüdern. Bei den anderen beiden erscheinen nachdem sie den großteils der Mousers zerstört haben einige Foot Ninja geführt von einem Elite Ninja aus dem Schatten und umzingeln die beiden. Leonardo: Das ist doch nicht möglich. Raphael: Na ja wir sind immerhin komplett am Arsch hier zurückgekehrt. Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass wir Heimlich verfolgt werden. Leonardo: Geh du zu den anderen! Ich Schallte sie aus. Raphael nickt nur und kommt Michelango und Donatello zur Hilfe. Unterdessen schaltet Leonardo einige der Ninjas aus, wird aber recht schnell von den immer mehr werdenden Ninjas in die Ecke gedrängt und sieht keinen anderen Ausweg als schnell die restlichen Stützpfeiler zu zerstören und begräbt damit sowohl sich als auch einige der Foot. Als Raphael das hört rennt er sofort zu den Trümmern dich gefolgt von seinen anderen Brüdern, mit denen er die restlichen Mousers ausgeschaltet hat. Gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern befreit Raphael Leonardo und schließt ihn glücklich über die Tatsache das es ihm weitestgehend gut geht in die Arme. Raphael: Leonardo! Wie fühlst du dich?! Leonardo: Es ist alles in Ordnung, Bruder. Lächelt Raphael: Don? Weißt du, was das für Blechbüchsen waren? Donatello: Das waren die Rattenfänger oder auch Mouser von dem Wissenschaftler Baxter Stockman. Leonardo: Dann steckt der Typ wohl mit den Foot unter einer Decke. Wir hatten gerade besucht von einer kleinen Gruppe dieser. Michelangelo: Ich habe es schon gehört.. Donatello: Leute ich glaube wir sollten langsam diesen Ort hier verlassen. Er ist nicht mehr sicher. Leonardo: Donatello hat recht. Jeder von euch nimmt ein paar wenige Sachen mit die ihm am wichtigsten sind, in 10 Minuten treffen wir uns wieder hier! Die anderen Turtles nicken und verteilen sich im Versteck. Donatello geht in sein Labor und erblickt dort ein Elite Ninja der gerade einen leeren und zerbrochenen Kanister mit der Aufschrift "T.C.R.I." mitgehen lässt. Donatello: Vergiss es! Den nimmst du uns nicht weg. Er richtet seinen Bo-Stab auf seinen Gegner, der mit einer Art Speer ausgerüstet ist. Beide gehen aufeinander los und können sehr gut miteinander mithalten, Donatello schafft es jedoch mit einem guten Schlag seines Bo dem Ninja den Kanister aus Hand und fängt ihn auf. Foot Elite: Meinetwegen kannst du ihn behalten, ich habe alles war ich brauche! Mit diesen Worten verschwindet der Foot mit Hilfe einer Rauchbombe, daraufhin packt Donatello schnell den Kanister und weitere Chemische- und Technische Utensilien ein. Leonardo kramt noch ein paar alte Errinerungstücke aus den Trümmern, Raphael packt lediglich seine restlichen Waffen zusammen und Michelangelo nimmt noch etwas von seinem Vorrat, einige Comics und Zeichnungen seinerseits mit. Währenddessen bringen Dutzende Mouser Geld, Edelsteine, Schmuck und weitere Güter dieser Art in den Keller von Baxter Stockmans Labor, dieser befindet sich aktuell aber im Obergeschoss bei seiner Assistentin April O'Neil. April: Professor! Über zwei Dutzend der Rattenfänger senden keine Signale mehr. Baxter: Schick noch ein paar der Rattenfänger zu ihrem letzten bekannten Standort. April: Tut dies nickend Außerdem sind alle Nachrichten voll damit, dass Banken, Juweliere und ähnliches mitten am Tag ausgeraubt wurden. Es wurden nur kleine Löcher hinterlassen wo höchstens ein kleines Kind durchpasst. Es wäre also sehr gut möglich, dass vielleicht jemand die Rattenfänger umprogrammiert hat und mit diesen dann Raubzüge gestartet hat ohne großartig etwas zu machen. Baxter: Ach April, du machst dir da sicher viel zu viele Gedanken. Außerdem gibt es außer die niemand der sie so schnell Umprogrammieren könnte. April: Da habt ihr wohl recht, Professor. Baxter: Mach nicht mehr allzu lang April, du weißt ja ich Bezahle nur sehr ungern Überstunden April: Nickt Ich bin gleich fertig Stockman verlässt nach dem Gespräch den Raum, kurze Zeit drauf begibt sich April still und leise zu Stockmans Büro und entdeckt recht schnell den Zugangscode für den Fahrstuhl und fährt damit in den Keller des Büros, wo Stockman mit Hun und einigen Mousers bereits auf sie wartet. April: W-was wird das hier? Warum Arbeiten sie mit solchen Verbrechern zusammen? Baxter: Ich arbeite eher gezwungenermaßen mit diesen Idioten zusammen. April: Mit ihren kriminellen Machenschaften werden sie nicht durchkommen Dr. Stockman! Baxter: Und wie ich das werde! Stockman beginnt einige knöpfe zu drücken, welche eine recht große Horde Mousers darauf ansetzt April zu töten. Diese versucht natürlich irgendwie über die Fließbänder zu verschwinden und schafft es in die Kanalisation zu gelangen, wo sie immer noch von den Mousers verfolgt wird. Zur selben Zeit Springen von einem Dach aus die beiden Foot Elite Ninjas, die schon den Turtles einen Besuch abgestattet hatten auf ein T.C.R.I.-Transporter und brechen die Hintertüren auf, wodurch zwei Kanister raus geschleudert und in dann die Kanalisation getrieben werden. Einer der beiden schnappt sich noch schnell zwei weitere Kanister und verschwindet nun recht schnell mit seinem Kameraden noch bevor der Beifahrer hinten nachsehen geht. Die Turtles haben mittlerweile ihr altes Heim verlassen und streifen ziellos durch die Kanalisation, bis auf einmal eine Riesen Horde Mouser vor ihnen her läuft, welche auf April, die in einer Sackgasse gelandet ist zulaufen. Raphael: Noch mehr von diesen Schrotthaufen?! Donatello: Leute, ich glaube sie haben es auf auf die Frau da hinten abgesehen. April, die mittlerweile komplett umzingelt wurde versucht Hilfe schreiend die Mouser von sich wegzutreten. Dies klappt jedoch nicht so gut wie erhofft und die ersten Mouser fangen an sie anzuspringen, werden aber alle mit Wurfmessern aus dem Schatten ausgeschaltet und die restlichen Mousers werden dann nach und nach von den Turtles auseinander genommen. Diese kommen danach auch aus Dunkelheit hervorgetreten und jagen April mit ihren gestallten einen so großen Schreck ein, dass sie kurzzeitig in Ohnmacht fällt. Donatello: Ich glaub das alles auf einmal war ein bisschen Zuviel für sie. Michelangelo: Hebt April hoch Leute wir sollten sie an einen sichereren Ort bringen. Leonardo: Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu! Michelangelo und seine Brüder beginnen sich ein ganzes stück von ihrem aktuellen Standpunkt wegzubewegen, während Stockman im Labor aufgrund des Versagens der Mouser von Hun an eine Wand gepresst wird. Hun: Stockman! Wir hätten sie sofort töten müssen! Jetzt wird sie den Schildkröten unseren Standort verraten! Baxter: Wir können doch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen ob es wirklich die vier waren. Hun: Ach ja Stockman du hast ja so recht. Es gibt ja auch tausend andere Leute, die soviel Mouser in Rekordzeit zerstören. Baxter: Nun ja es könnte ja auch sein, dass sich jetzt auch noch Karais gescheitertes Projekt da einmischt. Hun: Na sicher, da Streifen ganz zufällig ein paar von Karais Ninjas in der nähe vom Turtles Versteck durch die Kanalisation. Sehr glaubwürdig. Und jetzt schick weiter auf Diebeszug! Ich werde mich selbst um diese Viecher kümmern. Baxter: Hat ja die letzten male auch schon prima funktioniert. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir den groß teil der aktuell verfügbaren Mouser auf die Turtles hetzen. Das werden sie mit Sicherheit nicht überleben. Hun: Du bekommst noch diese eine Chance! Wenn sie wieder Versagen ist der erste Arm ab! Mit diesen Worten lässt Hun den Wissenschaftler los und verlässt Wütend den Raum. Stockman setzt sich sofort daran die Mouser zu dem letzten bekannten Standort der Turtles zu bewegen. Diese befinden sich aber schon ein stück weiter weg und warten bis April wieder zu sich kommt, was auch passiert, als sie die Augen öffnet und die Turtles erblickt beginnt sie wieder zu schreien. April: I-ihr seid ja immer noch da. Wie lang geht dieser scheiß Traum noch? Michelangelo: Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, süße. Wir sind hundertprozentig echt, da ist nicht viel mit Traum. April: Schreit etwas lauter Das ist nicht wahr die können ja sogar Sprechen.. Leonardo: Beruhigen sie sich bitte, Junge Dame. Es ist alles ein wenig kompliziert. April: Was seid ihr genau? Stottert immer noch leicht Donatello: Wir sind grob gesagt genetisch veränderte Schildkröten, wie es dazu kam und alles können wir dir vielleicht an einem anderen Zeitpunkt erzählen. Aber erstmals könnten wir deine Hilfe Gebrauchen, da du ja in der Vergangenheit mit Stockman gearbeitet hast weißt du doch sicher wo sein Labor ist oder? April: Ehm ja, dass weiß ich aber was wollt ihr eigentlich von ihm? Raphael: Seine verdammten Rattenfänger haben unser Versteck zerstört und außerdem steht er wie es aussieht mit unseren Feinden in Verbindung. Weißt du vielleicht was darüber? April: Also das letzte mal habe ich ihn mit einem recht großen und Muskulösen Typen gesehen und dann hat er auch schon die Mouser auf mich gehetzt. Raphael: Ballt seine Fäuste Also schon wieder Hun und seine Foot Freunde. Leonardo: Und? Wirst du uns helfen, April? Dürfen wir dich so nennen? April: Ja dürft ihr und ja ich werde euch ganz bestimmt helfen! Ich hab mit dem Arsch noch eine Rechnung offen. Aber noch eine andere frage, wie heißt ihr alle überhaupt? Leonardo: Ich bin Leonardo und das sind meine Brüder Michelangelo, Donatello und Raphael. In dem Moment kommen von allen Seiten haufenweise Mouser, welche die Turtles und April komplett umzingeln. Den Brüdern gelingt es zwar anfangs einige der Mouser zu zerstören, werden aber jedoch recht schnell überrannt und Leonardo erleidet durch einen Biss der Mouser eine tiefe Verletzung am Bein und zischt auf. Raphael beginnt aus der Not heraus einige Wasserleitungen zu zerstören womit es ihm gelingt einige Mouser mit dem Wasser wegzuspülen, daraufhin stützt er Leonardo um mit ihm und den anderen drei von dem Ort des Geschehens zu Fliehen, bevor die Mouser wieder zurückkehren. Auf dem weg zum Labor machen die fünf eine kurze Pause, damit Donatello Leonardos Bein ein wenig verarzten kann und Raphael verarbeitet in der zwischenzeit noch einige Ankommende Mouser zu Altmetall. Raphael: Ich hasse diese Blechbüchsen! Wütend Donatallo: Ach Raphael gib doch zu, dass du es liebst die Teile zu zerstören. Raphael: Du hast ja recht.. nur bin ich seit der Sache mit dem Versteck nicht so überzeugt von denen. Leonardo: Mir gehts da ähnlich. Michelangelo: Wendet sich an April Wie wohnst du denn eigentlich? April: ich Wohne in einem recht großen Apartment über meinem Antiquitätenladen. Leonardo: Steht mit etwas mühe auf Leute, wir müssen weiter! Stockman und Hun dürfen damit auf keinen Fall ungestraft davon kommen! Raphael: Lächelt leicht Das ist mein Anführer wie ich ihn kenne. Donatello: Du April, könntest du mir dann auch dabei helfen die Mouser abzuschalten? April: Das müsste ich hinbekommen und jetzt folgt mir! April rennt dicht gefolgt von den Turtles in Richtung von Stockmans Labor. Als sie dieses erreichen, werden sie bereits von Hun und zwei Foot Elite-Ninjas erwartet und zu allem übel kommt die Riesen Horde Mouser von hinten auf die fünf zu. Leonardo beginnt mit Michelangelo die Mouser ein wenig zurückzuhalten und Raphael stürmt wieder mal auf Hun zu landet jedoch diesmal durch einen kräftigen schlag von diesem in einen großen Haufen zerstörter Mouser, aus dem er aber recht schnell wieder hinauskommt und sich dann um weitere Mouser kümmert. Leonardo hilft Donatello, welcher größtenteils mit Hun Beschäftigt ist bei der Foot Elite, wird aber ebenfalls zurückgedrängt. Donatello schafft es einer Elite die Beine wegzuschlagen wodurch diese hinfällt und dann von Donatello den Schädel mit seinem Bo eingeschlagen bekommt, wird dann jedoch mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf von Hun zu Boden gebracht. Als Raphael dies aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, befördert er Hun mit einem von einem tritt geflogen Backflip durch die Tür des Labors und wehrt daraufhin noch die Angriffe der Elite ab. Raphael: Schnell rein da! Leonardo: Um von noch mehr Mouser gefressen zu werden? Michelangelo: Da drin haben wir zumindest bisschen mehr Platz zum sterben. Leonardo nickt ihm zu und betritt dann mit Raphael, Michelangelo und Aprils, die Donatello mitzieht das Labor. Überraschenderweise werden sie nur von Baxter Stockman und einigen wenigen Mousers erwartet, welche aber von Raphael recht schnell zertrümmert werden und Stockman wird von Leonardo kurzerhand Bewusstlos geschlagen. Leonardo: April? Kannst du irgendwie die ankommenden Mouser-mengen ausschalten? April: Ja, bin schon dabei. Begibt sich zum Hauptcomputer und beginnt da herumzutippen Während sie das tut, kommen langsam immer mehr Mouser zusammen mit dem Ninja in das Labor und werden durch diese auch etwas in die Enge gedrängt. Hun kommt kurz darauf wieder zu Bewusstsein, greift Aprils Bein und versucht sie wegzuziehen, bekommt aber von Leonardo die Hand abgehackt und schreit daraufhin Schmerzerfüllt. Hun: Kirby mach die Viecher platt! Versucht unter schmerzen aufzustehen Die Foot Elite auch Kirby genannt zertrennt kurzerhand einer der Ketten von Michelangelos Nunchakus und Hun, der es letztendlich Geschafft hat aufzustehen Schlägt ihn dann durch eine andere Labortür und knallt gegen eine Zelle, in der sich ein anscheinend mutierter Komodowaran befindet, welcher dadurch auch befreit wurde. Zu seinem Unglück wird er aber von diesem direkt Geschlagen, taumelt dadurch ein paar Schritte zurück und erblickt von da aus noch eine weitere Zelle in der sich ein Schleimiger und Wackliger Mutant mit Stielaugen befindet, beachtet dies aber erstmals nicht wirklich und wendet sich an den Komodowaran, der auch als King Komodo bekannt ist. Michelangelo: Komm mal runter.. Mutanten sollten doch zusammenhalten oder? King Komodo: Du wagst es mir, dem King Komodo etwas vorzuschreiben? Michelangelo: Gähnt Ich glaube du hältst ein wenig zu viel von dir, kann das sein? King Komodo: Wie wagst du es mit mir zu sprechen?! Michelangelo: Ja, definitiv tust du das.. King Komodo stürmt mit Faust auf Michelangelo gerichtet auf ihn zu, dieser schafft es aber Komodos Hand mit einem seiner Nunchakus Festzuhalten und schlägt ihn dann einmal Kräftig, was ihn aber nicht wirklich etwas ausmacht. Währenddessen hat Raphael im Nebenraum alle Hände voll Zutun mit den Mouser, während Leonardo sich gerade mit Kirby und auch Hun beschäftigt. Als dann kurz darauf der noch etwas benommene Donatello wieder zu sich kommt, geht er auf noch etwas wackligen Beinen in Richtung Leonardo und wirft letztendlich seinen Bo auf seine beiden Kontrahenten, was Hun und Kirby etwas aus der Fassung bringt. Leonardo nutzt den Moment der Ablenkung, rennt auf Hun und trennt dessen Oberkörper vom Rest des Körpers. Hun: Unter starken Schmerzen Wir werden uns wiedersehen! Leonardo: Träumt weiter Hun! Mit diesen Worten tritt Leonardo das was von Hun übrig ist durch ein eingeschlagenes Fenster runter und dieser fällt Schreiend auf ein Mouser-fließband. Donatello jedoch liegt wieder am Boden und Kirby holt zum letzten Schlag mit seiner Axt aus, dessen schlag wird aber noch kurz vor knapp von Raphaels Rückenpanzer abgehalten und Raphael zischt Schmerzerfüllt auf. Michelangelo wird noch von King Komodo durch den gesamten anderen Raum verfolgt, was auch irgendwann durch einen versehentlichen Knopfdruck Komodos den anderen Mutanten Freisetzt, welcher auf das Gesicht von Komodo springt und ihn somit die sich nimmt. Michelangelo tritt ihm dann Kräftig in die Magengegend welches ihn gegen eine Art Stromkasten schleudert, wodurch Komodo ein wenig Elektrisiert wird. Der andere Mutant schlendert daraufhin zu Michelangelo, welcher sich zu ihm hockt. Michelangelo: Danke für die Hilfe.. kleiner oder kleine. Mutant: Ich bevorzuge Dale. Michelangelo: Okay dann vielen Dank Dale, du solltest jetzt lieber von hier weg bevor Mouser oder die Foot hier ankommen. Die kleine Nickt ihm zu und verschwindet durch einige Rohre und Michelangelo kommt in den Raum rein gestürmt, wo er jedoch nur noch seine Brüder, April und Dutzende ausgeschaltete Mouser vorfindet. Michelangelo: Ach ihr habt es also Geschafft Jungs. Sieht sich um Und wo sind Stockman und Hun? Leonardo: Hun ist tot und Stockman konnte mit der Elite entkommen. Und was hast du bis gerade eben gemacht? Michelangelo: Ich habe gegen einen mutierten Komodowaran gekämpft und eine andere Mutantin befreit. Raphael: Bitte was?! Leonardo: Wenn es den Foot wirklich gelungen ist ebenfalls Mutanten zu erschaffen, haben wir in Zukunft ein großes Problem.. Raphael: Wir haben aktuell ebenfalls ein recht großes Problem.. wir sind Obdachlos. April: Nun ja, da ich jetzt nur noch alleine Wohne wäre schon genug Platz für euch vier. Leonardo: Aber das können wir doch nicht annehmen.. ich möchte dich da nicht auch noch mit reinziehen. April: Es ist schon okay Jungs, ich meine ohne euch wäre ich jetzt tot. Leonardo: Na ja.. also wenn es wirklich keine Umstände macht. April: Nein macht es wirklich nicht, Leonardo. Leonardo: Wenn du meinst.. Zwei Stunden später betreten die Turtles und April gerade die Wohnung, wobei der wieder ohnmächtige Donatello von Raphael und Michelangelo getragen wird. Leonardo: April, wie kommt es eigentlich dazu, dass du soviel Platz hast? April: Naja, bis vor kurzem haben hier auch noch mein Ex Casey und meine Tochter Shadow gelebt. Seufzt bei dem Gedanken an beide Na ja ist jetzt auch egal, macht es euch erst mal bequem! Die drei nicken und legen Donatello erst mal in ein Bett und setzten sich Anschließend ins Wohnzimmer, wo April auch kurz darauf erscheint. April: Kann ich euch vielleicht noch etwas anbieten? Raphael: Ein Bier bitte. Michelangelo: Ein Vodi, wenn möglich. Leonardo: Es war ein anstrengender Tag.. na gut für mich auch ein Bier. April nickt und geht die Getränke für die drei holen. Währenddessen beobachtet eine weibliche Person in einer Shredder-artigen Rüstung wie in einem Lagerhaus, Hun der auf einer liege befindet anscheinend von Baxter Stockman verarztet wird... Fortsetzung folgt.. Trivia *Diese Geschichte basiert auf den in großen teilen auf die Mirage Comic-Episode TMNT Vol.1 #2 und die Folgen "Things Change", "A Better Mousetrap" und "Attack of the Mousers" der 2003 Zeichtrickserie Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:TMNT: Dark Times Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden